Agent Colorado
by Slaxxer4890
Summary: The story of how my OC joined project freelancer during season 10! The OC is given the field name, Agent Colorado. (where he was born) How will he hold up to the other agents?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Colorado By:Slaxxer4890

Authors note: This is my 2nd fan fiction. It will be continuous by chapters. This one is a story of my oc from RvB, Agent Colorado. All events take place during the flashbacks of project freelancer during season 10. Comments are accepted and help me for future entries. Thank you for reading! -Slaxxer4890

Chapter 1: entering the ranks

"you have passed the test! Welcome to project freelancer. To finish registration, please fill out your preferred armor color and weapons." the computer explained. Of course, he chose orange with graphite. His weapons he picked were smg and gravity hammer. All he had to now was wait for the mothership to come pick him up.

Finally after 2 months, the mothership came to pick him out. He was assigned the name 'agent Colorado' which he enjoyed, because that was his home town. The director welcomed him and told him about the ranking system. "Now report to the cafeteria for lunch. This could also be a good time to meet other freelancers." the director ordered. "Yes sir" Colorado replied. Little did he know what people where in that cafeteria, that he was about to enter.

Authors ending notes: this series will be continued by chapter. Thank you for reading. This is Slaxxor, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Agents

Agent Colorado: by Slaxxer4800

Authors note: I am HUGELY surprised by how many fans I already have circulating my stories, so I figured I owe them a new chapter of Agent Colorado. If you would have told me last year that I would've gotten 5 followers within a week creating fan fictions, I wouldn't believe you. Thank you for the support! As always, comments are accepted and appreciated. Thank you for reading chapter 2 of, Agent Colorado!

Chapter 2: the agents

As Colorado entered the cafeteria, he was awestruck at the different armor from each person. Each one was unique! This, however, did not mask his hunger, so he went straight for the food, in line behind North. "So, you're our new recruit? Welcome! Glad to see some new faces. I'm north Dakota by the way." north introduced himself to Colorado. "Thanks! I'm Colorado. So if you're north, doesn't that mean that" Colorado was cut off by north. "Bingo! I have a twin sister. She is south Dakota." North finished. That's what I figured, Colorado thought to himself. He picked up his Lunch, which was some beef rations with water. Nothing much, but not bad either. "hey, North told me about you. You must be Colorado, right?" Washington asked. "Yes, and you must be?" Colorado asked. "Washington, or Wash." Wash replied. Colorado peeked out the corner of his visor. A black agent was siting, alone, as if the agent had not made any friends. "Yea that's Tex. She's a new recruit, like you. She doesn't exactly make friends easily, well from what we can tell, that is." Wash filled in. The intercom came on, and instructed all to go to the training facility. This is where I see how I stack up, Colorado thought, remembering the rank system. At the top was Carolina, marked with an aqua color. Before he could examine the board more, the director started to give orders. " As you may know, we have 2 new recruits today. Today, they will be tested and evaluated, and all other agents will give examples and advice. Understood?" the director ordered. "Yes sir!" everyone said, in unison. " ok first up is agent Texas." said an aqua agent. Colorado figured this was Carolina, the current captain. The test had began, and Tex was beating every challenge with no problem at all. Colorado, and all of the agents were shocked. They had no advice to give! After the test, she was ranked third on the whole board. All agents where awed, except Carolina, for some reason. Before he could think about it, he was called up. As he walked into the warm-up room, his nervousness was growing faster than he was sprinting. He was unsure how he would perform on the test.

Authors ending note: Thank you once again for reading another chapter on my OC Colorado. All comments are accepted and appreciated. Follow the story to be notified on the next chapter. This is Slaxxer- signing off!


End file.
